El regalo para Levi (RiRen)
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Levi y Eren son novios y el cumpleaños de Levi esta cercas, pero Eren no sabe que darle. Cual seria el regalo perfecto para un obsesivo de la limpieza?


—No sé qué regalarle—se lamentó Eren con la cara cubierta por sus manos, haciendo que su voz se escuchara opaca.

Mikasa estaba tomando una soda atreves de un popote y su mirada seria estaba clavada en Eren.

—Mikasa ya te dijo que darle—intervino Armin desde un lado de Mikasa con una papa frita en su mano derecha.

—Eso no, seguro me arroja con él en la cara—suspiro Eren.

—Y porque no? A mi parecer sería un muy buen regalo

—Pero no para él Mikasa, sabemos cómo es—le dijo Eren descubriéndose su rostro.

—Bueno, dejemos de lado que un pastel no le gustara, aparte a Levi-san no es como que le guste mucho lo dulce—concluyo Armin comiendo su patata.

—Exacto, ese enano es muy raro—dijo Mikasa sorbiendo de su soda.

—No hagas eso—le reprendió Eren.

—Lo siento—contesto Mikasa.

—Y que tal artículos de limpieza? —pregunto Armin con brillo en los ojos.

—Oye…—dijo Eren y luego su rostro se oscureció—. No, sus amigos ya le dieron eso.

—Ah, volvemos al inicio—hablo Mikasa.

—Y que tal si…

—No!

—Pero Mikasa no sabes que voy a decir—le dijo Armin—. Qué tal si le das ropa.

—No eso no—dijo Mikasa y se puso de pie.

—Mikasa? —hablaron Armin y Eren.

—Si no queda ninguno alternativa… yo sé que regalo darle—hablo Mikasa desviando la mirada y apretando los labios.

— ¿Qué? —hablaron rápidamente Armin y Eren. Entonces Mikasa los miro y la cara de Armin se petrifico y la de Eren se sonrojo.

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo 19 años y curso mi segundo año de universidad en la carrera de medicina, como la profesión de mis padres, que son un doctor y una enfermera. Mis mejores amigos son Armin Arlert y Mikasa Ackerman, nos conocemos desde los 5 años. Desde la secundaria me hice amigo del hermano mayor de Mikasa, Levi Ackerman.

En un principio el sujeto me aterraba considerando que era mucho más bajo que yo, pero conforme lo fui conociendo me di cuenta de cómo era su personalidad y de que en realidad no era tan aterrador como parecía.

Cursamos juntos la secundaria y la preparatoria, en donde nuestra amistad mejoro mucho, Armin solía decir que parecíamos hermanos, pero siempre que lo decía delante de Levi este siempre fruncía el ceño y se iba; era cuando Mikasa decía que Levi tenía otras cosas que hacer. Ah Armin y a mí siempre se nos hizo raro.

Al término de la preparatoria, Levi me invitaba a salir mucho en vacaciones, aunque pareciera raro comencé a sentir algo por él, a pesar de que ambos éramos hombres. Ingresamos todos en la misma universidad y me pareció la mejor noticia del mundo, las salidas con Levi se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, y con cada una de ellas mis sentimientos hacia él se hacían cada vez más confusos.

Cuando entramos a clases en agosto Levi comenzó a comportarse extraño conmigo al punto de que casi no hablábamos. Fue cuando comencé a decirme que lo que sentía por él iba un poco más allá de una simple amistad, cosas que fue confirmada cuando lo mire besarse con otro chica, Mikasa que estaba conmigo me jalo lejos de ahí, llore en su hombro sin saber la razón, era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien y ni sabía el motivo.

Esa tarde Levi llego corriendo con migo, se le miraba enojado y me jalo del brazo alejándome de Mikasa y Armin que le gritaban. Me soltó con brusquedad estrellándome contra una pared y acorralándome contra su cuerpo. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo aquel día.

— ¿Quién te hizo llorar?

— ¿Qué?

—No digas que, imbécil. ¿Quién te hizo llorar? Tus ojos se miran llorosos y me dijo Hanji que te vio llorando.

—No, no fue nada.

—Mentiroso. Eren es que no confías en mí.

—Sí, lo hago. Pero no me ha pasado nada…

—Eren, mírame Eren—las manos de Levi tomaron el mentón de este y se encontró con sus ojos llorosos—. ¿Eren?

—Fuiste tú… pero no sé él por qué—hablo por fin llorando, siendo soltado por Levi—. Yo esta tarde te eh visto besándote con… con una chica y eh llorado sin saber por qué—dijo pasándose sus manos por la cara sin ver a Levi.

—Eren…

—No me haga caso Levi-san yo solo quiero irme a casa es todo…—Eren comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando sintió como alguien le tomaba por el brazo derecho haciéndolo girar bruscamente.

—Eren… yo…

—Levi-san por favor yo solo…—entonces los labios de Levi se unieron a los de Eren en un tierno roce. Levi rodeo a Eren por la cintura con un brazo y coloco su mano derecha detrás de la nuca de Eren uniéndolo más a él, este por su parte se aferró a la camiseta de Levi.

—Eren—dijo al separarse de el—. Ella me beso a mí. No significo nada para mí, ese beso no fue nada…

—Levi-san porque…

—Me gustas—hablo acariciando su mejilla—. No sé desde que momento es así y la verdad no me importa, sé que tal vez no me vuelvas a hablar pero de verdad quería que lo supieras—dijo cada vez más triste

—No, se equivoca Levi-san nunca le dejaría de hablar. Porque creo que usted también me gusta a mí—casi grito Eren con las mejillas encendidas. Levi le miro y sonrió.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?

Y desde aquel momento, desde aquel día de nuestros primeros años universitario somos pareja. Ahora que estamos por cumplir 1 año con 5 meses, y hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novio, pero no sé qué regalarle. Nos juntamos Mikasa, Armin y yo he un restaurante familiar para decidir que regalo debía de darle, pero tal parece que lo tenemos difícil, o eso creía hasta la no muy buena idea de Mikasa.

* * *

—Hanji, no. Ya quiero irme a mi casa—hablo por décima vez siendo ignorado por su amiga que tiraba de el con insistencia en el sentido contraria donde estaba su coche y su casa.

—Vamos enanin es tu cumpleaños y hay que celebrarlo a lo grande. No todos los días se cumplen 20 años.

—Cada vez que me lo dices me siento más viejo

—A Eren no parece importarle—Levi suspiro al escuchar el nombre del castaño sabiendo que el pobre niño debería de estarse rompiendo la cabeza junto con sus amigos pensando en que podrían regalarle—

—Hanji, de verdad que no quiero estar aquí. Quiero irme a mi casa, además hay mucha gente—se quejó esquivando a una pareja que iba muy acaramelada.

—Vamos, esta tienda y ya—casi dio un grito interno Levi al ver la tienda.

—Me estas jodiendo, ¿verdad gafas de mierda? —la mirada sombría de Levi pasaba de la tienda de juguetes sexuales a su amiga.

—No es para ti tontito. Es para… una amiga—Levi torció los labios y entro detrás de Hanji agachando la mirada para que las personas y la cámara de seguridad no le vieran. Al entrar Hanji se fue corriendo por el tercer pasillo de derecha a izquierda y cuando intento seguirla el encargado le detuvo.

—Lo siento Hijo, pero solo los mayores de edad pueden entrar—una vena se saltó en la cien de Levi y estuvo a nada de golpear al encargado cuando llego Hanji corriendo con lo que buscaba en las manos.

—Que ocurre?

—Señorita, su amigo es menor de edad no puede entrar—en eso Hanji estallo en carcajadas.

—No, amigo el es mas viejo que yo.

—Eh?

—Muéstrale Levi—Levi saco a regaña dientes la credencial y cuando se la mostraron al encargado este puso cara de sorpresa.

—Mis disculpas señor—

—NO me digas señor, amigo—dijo entre dientes Levi—. No estoy tan viejo.

Después de ese incomodo momento Hanji y Levi salieron de aquel lugar

—Nunca en mi jodida vida había sentida tanta maldita vergüenza, lo juro.

— ¿Estabas avergonzado? Ni se te noto—se burló comenzando a alejarse de Levi.

—Oí, ¿a dónde vas? ¿No me llevaras a casa? Tú me trajiste— le grito viéndola alejarse.

—Camina enano, gracias por acompañarme y feliz cumpleaños— grito de regreso comenzando a correr entre la gente hasta que Levi la perdió de vista.

—Maldita hija de…—Levi pateo un poste y muchos se le quedaron viendo—. Que mierdas ven! —Les grito Levi y la gente corrió—. Demonios… ¿y ahora qué?

* * *

Llego al edificio de su apartamento más que cabreado, tomo el ascensor y presiono el piso número 15, el ascensor comenzó a subir y Levi se recargo en la parte de atrás del mismo suspirando repetitivamente. Esa era la última vez que hacia algo por alguien, se dijo mentalmente. El ascensor se detuvo y el bajo, en el pasillo había mucha gente, que al verlo pusieron cara de horror. Al reconocer que eran sus amigos se sorprendió.

—Oí, ¿Qué mierdas están haciendo? —todos comenzaron a correr a las escaleras de emergencia. Corría Hanji, seguida de Erwin y Mike, detrás de ellos iban Petra, Auruo, Gunter y Erd. Y al final iban su hermana y Armin.

—Feliz cumpleaños, disfruta tu regalo—gritaron todos en desorden entrando uno por uno a la carrera en las escaleras de emergencia. Levi corrió de tras de ellos y al entrar ellos ya iban por el piso 11, bajando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, sus risas y gritos resonaban en aquel pequeño lugar, haciendo que se rieran más fuerte.

—Donde hayan destruido mi departamento los mató—les bramo Levi conteniendo la risa de verlos en aquel estado. Levi se dio vuelta y regreso a su apartamento cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Entro y dio un portazo—. Pero qué demonios se traían entre manos— se dijo mirando cada rincón de su departamento.

Reviso primero la cocina, después la sala, el comedor, se fue al cuarto de lavado, al baño, su habitación de estudios, pero todo estaba en orden. Por tanto el único sitio que pudieron haber destruido o ensuciado era su habitación. De solo pensar en eso se molestó. Puso su mano en la perilla y al girarla empujo la puerta, al entrar estaba todo oscuro, el recordaba haber dejado la habitación con la luz prendida, cerró la puerta quedando en la penumbra, a tientas busco el interruptor en la pared, hasta dar con él. Al encenderlo su alma se fue al piso.

Eren estaba costado en la cama en una posición para nada sana para la mente, sus piernas estaban entreabiertas y tenía un traje sexy de santa closs. Tenía unas calcetas negras que simulaban botas que le llegaban hasta una mano arriba de las rodillas, una falda roja un poco debajo de su trasero y que cubría hasta sus caderas, con un top a juego de la falda, demasiado pequeño y ajustado, una campana alrededor de su cuello y para coronar un gorrito de santa.

Levi trago grueso y se quedó petrificado en su sitio mirando sin poder creérselo. Eren tenía sus ojos tan vibrantes clavados en el cuerpo de Levi, Eren se giró un poco quedando boca abajo y levanto sus piernas un poco, recostando la cara en la cama.

—Feliz cumpleaños Levi-san—dijo Eren con voz sexy o hizo el intento de.

—Eren… pero que estas…

—Yo soy su regalo por favor tráteme bien—hablo Eren levantándose un poco.

Levi se acercó y se inclinó sobre la cama.

—Eren, tienes una idea de lo que haces— le pregunto Levi conteniéndose con todo el autocontrol que tenía.

—Sí, tráteme bien, por favor—dije Eren acercándose a él y lamiendo los labios del pelinegro, que sin poder aguantar más se abalanzó sobre Eren.

Levi introdujo la lengua en la boca de Eren, enredándola y jugando con la contraria buscando explorar cada rincón de esta. Eren gimió entre el beso al sentir las manos de Levi recorrerle la espalda, pasando por su cintura y acariciando sus muslos. Levi mordió el labio inferior de Eren succionándolo. Cuando el aire escaseo se separaran, los ojos de Levi se habían oscurecido debido al deseo que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. Eren se removió bajo Levi al sentir la lengua de este recorrer su cuello, Levi subió sus manos hasta el topo y se lo quito a Eren para seguir con el camino de su lengua que se detuvo en los botones rosas del castaño.

Eren se llevó las manos a la boca al sentir como Levi mordía, lamia y succionaba su pezón izquierdo mientras el derecho era masajeado y pellizcado por la mano de Levi. La otra mano de Levi viajo hasta debajo de la falda y acaricio los muslos de Eren antes de llegar a la entrepierna de este y retirarle la ropa interior de un tirón. Levi volvió a besar a Eren en cuanto sintió como este iba a quejarse. Sus lenguas jugaban con la otra. Las manos de Eren, que se habían estado aferrando a los hombros de Levi, descendieron por el pecho de este, pasando por su abdomen deteniéndose en el borde del pantalón de Levi.

—Lo quiero en mi interior, Levi-san—dijo con morbo

—Mocoso pervertido—dijo Levi antes de descender por el pecho de Eren defendiéndose en la entrepierna de este—. Pero primero te roturare un poco—y justo después introdujo el pene de Eren en su boca comenzando a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo, sacando y metiendo el pene de Eren en su boca, escuchando los gemidos del castaño que luchaba por contener. Levi sintió el líquido pre seminal y lo saco de su boca, y con ese líquido lubrico la entrada de Eren, antes de meter un dedo y simular embestidas.

Eren gemía lo más quedo que podía.

—No te contengas Eren, quiero escucharte—hablo Levi con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Entonces Levi metió dos dedos, comenzado a moverlos en forma de tijeras, Eren se retorcía y gemía sintiendo los dedos de Levi.

—Levi-san…—gimió fuerte—. Sus dedos…—Levi introdujo un tercero simulando embestidas, y Eren se arqueo, gemía con fuerza y se aferraba a las sabanas. Levi con su mano libre se desabrocho el cinturón de su pantalón sacando su miembro que ya dolía de tenerlo guardado, comenzó a masturbarse mirando a Eren gemir bajo él—. Levi… sus dedos… quiero… su… pene—

—Tch no hay remedio—bromeo con la voz cargada de deseo y coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de Eren comenzando a hacer presión, Eren se retorció a la espera de que entrara. Levi movió sus caderas con fuerza entrando de una vez. Eren gimió alto cuando todo el miembro de Levi estuvo en su interior separando sus paredes internas. Levi se quedó quieto hasta que sintió las caderas de Eren moverse y volvió a gemir.

—Levi-san… muévase—gimió Eren.

Levi retrocedió y embistió con fuerza, Levi comenzó un ritmo lento que poco a poco conforme el tiempo caminaba iba en aumento. Levi embestía con fuerza mientras Eren movía las caderas ambos en búsqueda de una conexión más profunda con el otro. Eren comenzó a sentir descargas recorrerle el cuerpo, desde sus pies pasando por toda su columna vertebral. Una de las embestidas de Levi toco aquel punto que hizo a Eren chillar y arquearse del placer.

—Oh así que eso ahí—dijo con una sonrisa pervertida volviendo a embestir en aquel punto, haciendo a Eren removerse bajo el.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, la cama se quejaba bajo el peso de ambos y por la fuerza que recibía, Levi miro el pene de Eren que pedía a gritos atención y comenzó a masturbarle. El ritmo de ambos era frenético y sus cuerpos se perlaban por el sudor.

—Levi… me… vengo—Levi sintió una presión creciente en el interior de Eren y su miembro comenzó a palpitarle sintiendo corrientes en el.

—Yo… también…—gimió Levi, sus embestidas eran rudas pero sin llegar a lastimar a Eren, las necesidad de correrse era fuerte. Cada embestida era más cercana al final.

—Ah… ngh… me… corro… AAHHH! —grito Eren mientras se venía en la mano de Levi y este al sentir como las paredes de Eren se contraían se vino en el interior de este. Levi espero un poco a que se regularizara su respiración y salió del interior de Eren recostándose aun lado suyo abrazándolo por la cintura. Eren se recostó en el pecho de Levi ya un poco más calmado.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Levi-san

—Feliz Navidad Eren, muchas gracias—dijo besando su frente para quedarse dormidos.

FIN

 **:3**

 **Este es mi especial navideño jajajaj**

 **Espero les haya gustado saludos**

 **Y siento haberlo subido un poquito mas tarde jajajja**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**

 **Bye**

 **Espero se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas n.n y que se hayan divertido mucho saludos n.n**


End file.
